


Cling

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Siblings, Vulnerability, also the summary has the worst most morbid pun ive ever made, felix just...wants his brother man, forgive me but there's literal sleeping together here too just like Everything I Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: Even though he knows Glenn is gone, he just can't seem to let go of it.





	Cling

**Author's Note:**

> i hc-ed last night that felix randomly holds onto stuff when he's asleep, i.e. a hand, and it just spiraled out of control from there

"Don't go!" 

Glenn squeezed his eyes shut as Felix barrelled into him, grabbing fistfuls of his older brother's coat and burying his face in Glenn's stomach. 

"I won't go tonight, Fe," Glenn murmured, kneeling to hug the little boy. Felix was trembling head to toe where they were hidden in the darkness of Glenn's bedroom; he was too young to be left alone like this. It hurt Glenn to no end. But he would come back, and things could be just as they were before.

"Don't go, ever," Felix whimpered, and Glenn wiped his brother's tears away and took Felix into his arms, kissing his temple.

"Don't worry, I'm only going to be gone for a little while. I'll be home before you know it," Glenn promised, and Felix pried his teary eyes open, fixing Glenn with his terrified amber gaze.

"...Okay." Felix sniffled, huddling up against the familiar warmth of Glenn's body, and Glenn swept him up in his arms and closed his door with a nudge of his foot. 

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Glenn asked, and Felix nodded, rubbing his eyes with little balled fists. "All right. It's cold tonight, anyway."

Glenn walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers, laying Felix down and crawling in next to him. Felix pressed himself against Glenn's chest, clinging tightly onto a handful of his older brother's fingers.

"Good night, Felix," Glenn smiled, placing another kiss upon Felix's soft navy hair. Felix mumbled something back, already half asleep, and Glenn draped an arm around the little boy to keep him close—just for a little longer—before closing his eyes.

Felix was already in bed, his hair free of its tie and flowing freely down his shoulders, pooling in the creases of his pillow as he slept. Sylvain, who had stayed up late tending to the stables (since today it was his job and Dimitri decided to have everyone ride the horses on the eve of the rainiest, muddiest day they'd seen this year), was exhausted and glad to see his partner resting, too. 

There seemed to be something troubling Felix; there always was, but something had been unusual today. He didn't eat much, he stared at himself blankly whenever he saw his reflection, he hesitated before picking up his sword to train...at least he was asleep.

Sylvain took a quick bath, so as not to smell like mud, hay, and other things in bed, and pulled on a loose nightshirt and pants before slipping into bed beside Felix with a contented sigh. He reached over Felix's head to pinch out the candle the swordsman had left burning, then settled down on his side of the bed and closed his eyes to sleep.

He let his fingers travel down the length of Felix's arm and rest in his partner's palm, his warm, smooth skin soft to the touch. Then, to his surprise, Felix suddenly grabbed onto his fingers and held them tightly, almost painfully, without making a sound. Sylvain flinched, and he opened his eyes in the dim moonlight filtering through the curtain of their room.

"Felix?"

Felix did not respond. He was fast asleep; his breaths were soft and even, but his grip on Sylvain's hand was shockingly strong. Was this how he gripped his sword? Maybe he was dreaming of a fight.

Sylvain wriggled his wrist, and Felix's hand went with it. Sylvain laughed a little, and he tugged lightly at Felix's slender fingers. "Come on, let me go!" 

The lancer succeeded in pulling Felix's hand off of his, but before he could let go of it, Felix's eyes snapped open. He scrambled into a seated position and looked around, his long hair disheveled. Sylvain sat up with him, squeezing his hand.

"Are you okay?"

Felix flinched and turned his gaze quickly to Sylvain, then their hands with their fingers intertwined. Felix's amber eyes—a strange mix of terrified and exhausted—closed halfway, and he nodded, lying back down and slipping his hand out of Sylvain's. Sylvain noticed with a pang of sadness that Felix left a lonely chill in his wake.

"Yeah. Sorry," Felix replied softly, and he buried himself in the covers with his back facing Sylvain. His partner lay down beside him, knowing Felix was lying.

"...Were you having a nightmare?"

Felix didn't respond for a long time. When he did, it was not with words; he nodded faintly, his head shifting up and down on his pillow. Sylvain, one arm resting under his head, reached out and placed his other over Felix's waist.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...No."

Sylvain felt a few of Felix's fingers nudging his arm, and Sylvain retracted it and replaced it quietly over his chest. He had a feeling Felix did want to talk, but did not want to seem vulnerable. So Sylvain turned on his side, his back facing Felix's, and closed his eyes again.

The silence was comfortable, but he could not sleep. What had Felix been dreaming about? Sylvain had a feeling it wasn't swordplay; he wasn't ever scared in battle. So what was it?

His mind was growing fuzzy with sleep when he heard a shifting of the covers, and then felt two slender arms worm around his chest, and then a warm face pressed against his upper back.

Sylvain almost turned around, but that would probably make Felix shrink away. So he continued to pretend to sleep, letting his body relax against Felix's under the covers.

"...I miss him," the swordsman mumbled, after a long stretch of silence, into Sylvain's shirt. "Glenn, I mean."

Sylvain couldn't keep his eyes closed, so he stared out the window. He glanced down briefly to see Felix take his own wrist, squeezing it against Sylvain's chest. 

"If...if I'd only held on tighter...could I have—" Sylvain's heart shattered when Felix's voice broke a little "—would he have stayed home with me?"

Sylvain opened his mouth to speak, then closed it.

"...At least you're here." Felix let go of his wrist and sniffled, then returned it to its place. Sylvain saw tears glistening on the back of his hand. "You aren't him. But I hope you can stay with me forever."

Felix stopped talking then, and Sylvain waited until his breathing grew even and he had relaxed his grip. The lancer turned around and embraced Felix gently, so as not to wake him, and placed a kiss on his temple. 

Sylvain pulled the covers back over them both, letting Felix's head rest in the hollow of his shoulder. The young swordsman stirred a little, and Sylvain slipped his fingers into Felix's hand, and Felix clung to it, lightly. 

Sylvain smiled into his hair.

"I'll stay."


End file.
